To Love a Vampire
by KeithUrban1213
Summary: Lexi Strait is a human friend of the Cullen's. She knows about their secert and fell hopelessly in love with Carlisle
1. Baseball

I own nothing but hey a girl can dream right!

I had been 3 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days since I had found out the Cullen's were vamipres. It had also been 3 years, 8 months , 3 weeks, and 2 days since I fell in love with Carlisle Cullen. But who's counting?

I had meet Carlisle through Alice. I was working (and still am) at the Forks Washington Library when I met Alice. I was immedeatly drawn to her bubbly and over the top personailty. We began having lunchs together and soon where having dinner at my house.

Eventually I was invited to the Cullen's home thus I meet Carlisle. When I meet him I forgot to breathe. Honstly I never do that over guys never. Tim McGraw could ask me to marry him and I would not forget to breathe. However all self control I had been harnessing up to that point was completely gone. He was beatiful. His pale skin glinted in the light streaming in from the windows. His golden eyes seemed to see straight in my soul. His blond hair was neatly swept back from his face.

I started spending more and more time with the Cullen's which meant that I notice there odd eating and sleeping habits. They never tired no matter how much shopping we did and the always played or picked at there food never really eating it. Some 3 months after I meet them I found out that they were vampires. I was more intriged than scared which caught all of them off guard. So they began telling me about their history and habits being vampires.

I has so far manged to not make a fool of myself in front of Carlisle. For me that was an amazing feat. But I had a feeling that was all about to change. I was driving to the Cullen's house to meet Carlisle so he could drive me to where they were playing baseball. I had tried once before. Needless to say I didn't arrive and it took Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to get my jeep unstuck.

Since then I have not been able to drive myself to any off the baseball games. So here I was pulling into the Cullen's driveway so that Carlisle could drive me to the baseball game. As I pulled up to the house I could see Emmett's jeep wating and Carlisle standing next to it. I couldn't breathe again. I have seen him almost everyday for over 3 years and everytime I saw him I couldn't breathe

. I put my jeep in park and steeped out. "Hi" Carlisle said walking towards me. His graceful walk reminding me of a panther stalking it's prey. Then again I was human so I was prey to him. That thought turned me on much more then it should. "Hi" I said willing my mind to stop picturing him shirtless. "Ready to play ball" he asked handing me an pinstrip button up baseball jersey. "You mean watch and even watching is hard for me" I said taking the shirt from him and putting it on over my white tank top.

"Well if you can't see how to you refree" he asked raising a perfect eyebrow. "Before the game I choose who I like that day and Who I don't and make my calls on that" I said holding my head up and rasing up both eyebrows at him. "Am I on the good or bad list today?" He asked opening the passenger seat to the jeep. " Depends on how you drive" I said before he closed the door.

The first time I experinced Carlisle driving I was scared to death. In my opion he cut it to close to other things and much to fast. I had gotton used to it but driving in the woods with him was still a little scary. He was in the drivers seat and strating the car before my eyes could even catch his movement. He instanly slammed on the gas and started on the very small and over grown path to the baseball field.

"There is this thing called letting the car warm up and speed limits I don't know if you are aware of them or not" I said with a very bitting tone. I grabbed the sest just as a tree whized by my window to close for my comfort. "You are so defentily getting every out I can call" I said looking at him. He was smiling the smug bastard was smiling. I spuinted my eyes at him shook my head. When I was sastificed that he knew I wasn't happy about his driving I looked back out the windshield. When we arrived at the field everyone was already there.

I got out and went to my seat as the teams got into there places. I was used to the cracks that came when someone hit the ball. They contuined on and me ture to my word gave Carlisle all the outs I could give him. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me WOOSH was all I heard before I felt a white searing pain in the back of my head. I heard yelling but I couldn't make out the words. The last thing I saw before I slipped out if consisouness was Carlisle.

Please review and try to be nice. If you have ideas to make the story better I would love to hear them but if you just say it was stupid I'll delete it. I have the second chapter already done but I'll only post it if people like the story so review the story to tell me if I should post the second.


	2. Breakfast with Vampires

I woke up to a dark room. I sat up to quickly and had to lie down to stop my head from spinning. Someone moved beside me. "Lexi" I heard Carlisle ask quitely. "Carlisle what happened?" I asked noticing the dull throbbing in the back of my head.

"Emmett thew a basball to Jasper and the back of your head got caught in the crossfire" he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh is he ok?" I asked hoping Rosilaie didn't yell at him to much. "You are hit in the back of the had with a baseball thrown my a vampire and you ask if the vampire is ok something is very wrong with you" he said with a soft chuckle in his voice. "Yes he's fine Rosilaie didn't hurt him to bad" he said standing up and walker over closer to me.

I nodded in the dark. Lightening from the thunderstorm outside flashed across the room lighting up the room form a second. "How do you feel" Carlisle asked putting a hand on my arm. "Fine" I lied. "I know your head has to hurt" He said moving his hand further up my arm until it rested on my neck. I bit my lip to fight back a moan. "Just a little" I said reeling over him touching me like this. He leaned into me. His face inches away from mine. "how about now" he asked his cold breath washing over my face. "Better" I said barely over a whisper. Suddenly he press his lips on mine. I was shocked for a half a second and soon responded to the lips moving againist mine. His Clod lips took immedete control and I lost it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. "Lexi" I heard him breathe. My body was on fire it felt like his hands were everywhere at once. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I moaned against his neck. Suddenly my headache was gone.

I woke up to find it still dark out and the storm ragging on. Carlisle was proped up on his elbow looking a me. "Morning" he said smiling. "Morning" I said laying back into the pillows. I snuggled my head into his neck breathing the scent of him in. "Breakfast" he asked. "No I'm fine" I lied because I didn't want to move. "Your stomach is telling a different story" he said picking me up and carring me to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at him as he place me on the counter. "What would you like" he asked wrapping his arms around me. "I don't care" I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Carlisle do you regret what happened?" I asked. I tried to stop the question from coming out of my mouth but couldn't. "No not at all do you" Carlisle said looking me right in the eye. "No not at all" I said pressing my lips against his as if to prove my point.

"Ok back to breakfast" he said turing back to the kitchen. I settled on ceral much to the dismay of Carlisle who said it was boring. I had just finished when I felt his arms around my waist picking me up. Before my eyes could register what happened we were back in the bedroom.

I was under the covers with him on top of me before I could even process a thought. "So headache coming back" He asked running his hands down my body. "Yes it is doctor can you help me?" I asked playing the game that lead to his skin on mine. "I think I might be able to but it might take some effoert frim you" he said dipping his head to my neck. " I think I can handle that" I said running my hands through his hair. "I thought so" He said coming out to kiss me.


	3. Waking Up To Alice

1 year later

I woke up to Alice screaming. "Lexi get up get up get up now!" she yelled as she burst into my room. "What" I growled sleepily trying to get her to leave. "It's about Bella and Edward" Alice said ripping open the curtains and grabbing clothes for me to put on. I was already up and out of bed before she finished her sentence. Since marring Carlisle and moving in I had taken over the role of mom, referee, and proctor you do not mess with them.

I threw on the clothes Alice picked out for me and ran down stairs without even looking what I was wearing. I ran down stairs to the kitchen where Carlisle was making scramble eggs for me. "Morning" he said flashing me a perfect smile. "Morning" I said once again overcome with how beautiful he was and how plain I was. Carlisle had staring cooking for me and I found out that for someone who doesn't eat he is one hell of a cook.

"What's wrong?" he asked a look of concern suddenly forming on his perfect face. "Edward and Bella" Alice said dancing up behind me. "What did he do" Carlisle asked looking even more concerned. "It wasn't him that did anything this time Bella did it" Rosalie said walking into the kitchen.

"What happened" Carlisle said turning off the stove and putting the eggs onto a plate. "Well you know how Edward left for a while then returned and Bella was with Jacob for a while" Alice began looking at her feet. "Yes" Carlisle said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Well lets just say they got a little closer than we originally thought" Alice said still not looking up from her feet.

"How close" I asked with a bit of bit in my voice. I hadn't meant to sound so mean but I could tell by the faces in the room the feeling was mutual. "She slept with him" Rosalie said sounding just as annoyed as I was. "So what is the problem Edward broke up with her and left she could do that if she wanted" Emmett said walking into the room and standing behind Rosalie.

"The problem is not that she slept with him but the fact that they did not use protection" Carlisle said sighing. "Wait your not saying" Emmett began. "Yes Emmett what I am saying is that she is pregnant" Carlisle said rubbing his hand over his face. "What does that mean for Bella?" Alice asked finally looking up from her shoes. "It means that she is going to give birth to a werewolf and a human combined" Carlisle said wrapping his arms even tighter around my waist.

"So what are we going to tell Edward" Alice asked looking pained. "We are not going to tell him anything" I said suddenly taking charge. "We will help Bella as much as we can but she should have known enough to use protection" I said looking at all of there faces to see if they disagreed, they didn't. "Alright we'll be there when she tells him but will not sugar coat it" Carlisle said sounding very business like. "Alright" we all said and walked off.

I was left standing in Carlisle embrace. I turned to face him "We really are lucky you know, I can't have children so the need for condoms is not there" is said nuzzling into his chest. "which makes wild sex so much more fun" he said laughing. The front door opening and I could hear Bella and Edward walk in. "Here we go" Carlisle said sighing. "Here we go" I agreed with him as we walk into the family room to tell Edward.

Thanks to Locklyn for the review this chapter was for you I hope you liked it!


	4. Motherly Instincts

I walked into the family room with Carlisle to see Bella sitting next to Edward on the couch. She looked tense and worried and Edward just looked happy to have Bella back. "Edward Bella has something she would like to tell you" I said looking to Bella and nodding to her to tell her to continue.

"Edward when you left I became very close with Jacob" Bella started. "Yes I know Bella you had to have someone to lean on after I left you told me and I am so sorry" Edward said a look of pain crossing his face. Bella had always not particularly cared for me after she found out that Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's refused to leave unless I came. Edward had been against the idea saying that if Bella couldn't come neither could I. We all reminded him that she could come but he told her to stay in hopes she would find someone else who was not a vampire and would not hurt her. Bella hadn't known I had gone with them until she went to the library to cry on my shoulder and I wasn't there. The fill in had told her that I had gone with the Cullen's. She was mad but still loved me.

"Well Edward we got closer than I originally lead on" Bella said looking down. Edward could tell where this was going to a point but probably wasn't expecting what she said next. "We slept together and I have just found out I'm pregnant with his child" Bella said tears forming in her eyes.

As hard hearted I had said I was going to be before all went out the window when I say her start to cry. I considered her my child and my motherly instincts kicked in and I wasn't just going to let her cry. I walked over and wrapped my arms around Bella. She buried her head in my shoulder wrapping her arms around me hard sobs wracking her body. "I'm so sorry" she wailed into my shirt. "I know baby I know" I said rocking her back and forth like a small child.

I looked over at Carlisle. Despite the drama that was happening around us he was smiling at me. He was happy that even though I couldn't have kids of my own I had Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward as my own. Carlisle walked over and sat on the edge of the couch putting his arm around Bella and me. He ran his hands up and down Bella's arm saying it was going to be okay.

I looked up at Edward. He hadn't moved. He wasn't breathing. Blinking, or moving at all. Alice walked over to us and kneeled down in front of us and started playing with Bella's hair. Suddenly the phone rang. Emmett ran up and answered the phone. He came back a minute later. "Bella your dad says you need to come home now you have to go to the dinner with him tonight" Emmett said as he walked back over to Rosalie.

Bella just nodded her head but made not attempt to move. "come on baby it's okay I'll call Carlisle while your driving home and ask him if you can spend the night for girls night okay" I said wiping her eyes. "Okay" she said snuffling. "I can drive her home" Alice offered standing up. "That would be a good idea" I told her as I handed Bella to Alice. Once Alice and Bella where out the door and we saw them driving down the drive way Carlisle and I turned out attention back to Edward.

He still hadn't moved. "Edward please talk to me" I said pleading almost. He hung his head. "Lexi it's my fault I shouldn't have left her I can't be mad at her" he said still looking at the floor. "I know but it's is still partially her and Jacobs fault they should have use protection" I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders. I didn't expect Edward to lean into my embrace because he is usually so in control. This time however he leaned into my arms and rested his head on my shoulder. I keep one arm wrapped around his shoulder and took his other hand in mine and started tracing circles.

"Were going to get through this Edward all of us are going to help you I promise" I said looking around at the test of the people in the room. They were nodding in agreement. He nodded and then looked me in the eyes. "Thanks" he said. I just nodded. Edward got up and walked out. Leaving Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and I. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Funny" he said "Not even a vampire and still stronger than all of us" I smiled and leaned my head back into his arm.


	5. Standing on the toes of a Werewolf

Slowly I got up and stretched. "Morning" Carlisle said as he watched me sit up in bed. "Morning" I said looking at how beautiful he looked in the morning and how messy I looked. "Carlisle you realize you don't have to stay I know you don't sleep so if you want to do-" I was cut off by him pressing his clod lips against mine.

"Trust there is no where else I would rather be than with you even when your sleeping" he said against my lips. "Besides you are very interesting to watch you talk in your sleep" he said with a soft chuckle. I groaned "What did I say this time" I asked burring my head in my hands

. "You said you loved me" he said taking my head from my hands and cradling it in between his cold hands. "I do love you" I said. "I know but it's always nice to here it again" Carlisle said pressing his cool lips against mine. "Mornings with you are always very enjoyable" He said laying me back on the bed crawling up my body. He placed kisses up my thighs until he reached my womanhood. I moaned loudly.

He smirked as he continued his assault in my body. "Lexi" screamed Alice from down stairs. We both broke apart and starting throwing on clothes. Carlisle was dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt.

I threw on jeans and on of Carlisle's white button up shirt. He looked amazing and I just looked okay. We walked down stairs to find Jacob standing in the foyer. Alice and Jasper were standing in his way preventing him from going any further into the house. "What's going on" Carlisle asked in a clam voice. To any one else he would have seemed clam. To me I could pick out the hint of anger. Although I had to agree with Carlisle I was also pissed of with Jacob.

"Lexi they won't let me see Bella" Jacob said as though because I wasn't a vampire I would cave easier. No such case. "Jacob would you mind talking to me and not to my wife" Carlisle said wrapping his arm around my waist and standing beside me. "They won't let me see Bella the bloodsuckers won't let me see Bella" Jacob said looking very ticked off. "Bloodsuckers" I repeated raising my eyebrows.

"Look Lexi I'm sorry but they won't let me see Bella" Jacob said pleading with me. "Jacob I'm sorry you have already caused enough problems I'm sorry maybe later" I said trying to smooth things over. "No I need to see her she needs me" Jacob screamed. "Fine Fine" I said sighing "Go talk to her I tell her to come down" I said raking my hands through my hair.

"I'm already here" I heard Bella say from the bottom of the stairs. "What Jacob" Bella asked irritated. "You need to come home Bella I'll take care of you" Jacob said pleading with her. "Jacob I am home I love all of them and I need them and Edward not you I'm sorry I need Lexi and Edward not you they are going to help me get through this I'm sorry" Bella said walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella please don't raise the baby with these things" he said looking around with a disgusted look upon his face. "I'm sorry Jacob I want them I can't help it I need them" Bella said. "Fine what ever I don't care" Jacob said walking out the door. "Bella are you okay" I asked. "Yeah" she said looking actually smiling. "Okay I'll make breakfast" I said smiling and walking towards the kitchen. Carlisle picked me up and ran me to the kitchen. "I love you" He said kissing me. "I love you more" I said laughing.


	6. Baseball and Bathtubs

11 months later

Renesmee was sitting on my lap playing with my hair. I laughed as she smiled reached for my necklace. Carlisle sat down beside me. "We are much to young to be grandparents" Carlisle said laughing handing Nellie a stuffed bear. I laughed as she threw it up in the air and jumped up to catch it.

She had the she had all the traits of a werewolf bit didn't turn into one. Suddenly she curled upon on my lap and yawned. "Someone's tired" I said as I positioned her on my lap. She closed her eyes as started breathing evenly.

I picked her up and layed her in her bed. Carlisle walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I laughed as he started kissing my neck. "What" he asked innocently. I turned around and kissed him back. "Ah come one people" Emmett said as he walked in. "Sorry" I said laughing.

"Well a storm is coming and Bella is going to stay here with Edward but Laurent is coming with Liz so we have enough players" Liz was my best friend and was also a human dating a vampire. "Awesome!" I said walking out of the room with Carlisle. We arrived at the field. I sat down on my chair next to Liz. Carlisle kissed me each time he went up to bat. Suddenly he picked me up put me on his back and smiled. "What are you doing" I asked laughing.

"Your going to play" He said picking up the bat. Crack and suddenly we were running. I loved running. I preferred running with Carlisle to driving. Before I knew it we were back at home. "SAFE" Alice yelled. We played a few more innings and when it started to rain left.

We were soaked by the time we got home. Everyone else had gone to the Cullen's home. Carlisle and I had gone back to my place. We were soaked. Carlisle started a hot bath up stairs. I walked into the bath room just as the bath tub was full. Carlisle climbed into the tub with all his clothes on. "Come on" Carlisle said motioning for me to join him in the tub.

I started to peel off my clothes. "Nope keep them on" Carlisle said. I laughed as I climbed in the tub in front of him. I leaned back into his chest. The hot water and Carlisle cool body did amazing things to my body. I moaned as he run his hands up and down my body. "Oh god" I moaned as he kissed my neck.

His hand slipped lower down my body. Slowly his hands touched my womanhood. "Oh god Carlisle" I moan throwing my head back into his shoulder. He smirked as his hands moved lower and unbuttoned my jeans. He slipped them off. I moaned as his hand made contact with my soaked panties. He ran his hands up and down my cunt. "Please Fuck Me" I yelled as he happily obliged.

We both walked into the Cullen's home. Clothes dried and hair messy. "Nana" Nellie came running up and jumping into my arms. "Nellie" I cried as I wrapped my arms around her. "Play" she asked. "Yes" I said picking her up and throwing her into the air. "Well well well looks like someone got laid" Emmett said laughing. "Not a word" I said winking at Emmett as I sat down with Nellie to play ball "Not a word".


End file.
